Nurse Farron
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: The next kiss Snow got away with would be with her fist. SnowLightning, rating for language.


**Title: **Nurse Farron**  
****Rating:** T**  
Word Count:** 1565**  
Warning:** Language**  
Prompt: **_3- Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning/Snow, Wounded, "It was the first time she ever played nurse."_**  
Summary: **_The next kiss Snow got away with would be with her fist._**  
A/N:** This written for the Springkink community on LJ, and while it seems pretty vague, I was happy with the result. This is also much shorter than I'm used to writing, but hopefully I'll have an AU and other oneshots for this pairing in the future. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters used in this piece of fiction. I am making no money off of them.

…

"Son of a—"

A painful smack cut off his cursing.

"What the hell, Light!"

"I would rather not have your foul language disrupting my work," Lightning replied in a cool tone.

Snow glared at her as she continued to roll up the sleeve of his coat, which was now nearly soaked in blood. The gash ran the length of his inner arm, from wrist to elbow and was still merrily leaking, she noted. It wasn't a life or death type of wound, but if they walked back to camp without tending to it, he would be losing blood when it was unnecessary for him to do so. She supposed that in this situation, she didn't really mind tending to the big oaf.

Sitting on a massive rock in the Sulyya Springs, with the thundering of the waterfalls echoing around tehm, Lightning was trying to remember the steps to cleaning wounds. It had been a while since she'd had to tend to anyone but herself. She'd just pushed up his sleeve, instead of having him attempt to remove his coat; otherwise he would've gotten the blood all over the inside. Though at the moment Snow found that he didn't care much for his clothes because his arm hurt like a bitch…

They'd had a particularly nasty run in with one of their more powerful Marks, and while they had beaten it, the thing had managed to get the upper hand on them right before meeting its end. Snow had taken a hit that had been meant for her and was now suffering because of it. She was just relieved that he hadn't been afflicted with any status ailments, otherwise she would've left him to his own devices and gone to retrieve either of their master healers.

But the fact that she was trying this herself meant that she was now stuck playing nurse and making sure that he didn't end up dead; Lightning let out a long sigh and forced herself to focus on her task once more. Using a cloth she had wet with cool water from the nearby waterfall, she began to clean the wound carefully and efficiently, ignoring Snow's grunts of pain.

His own fingers twitched at the feel of her cold digits but he said nothing as he allowed her to do her job uninterrupted. He knew Lightning could be a stick in the mud when it came to disturbing her while she was busy with something, be it fighting, talking, or even shining her weapon, and the last thing he needed was another punch to the face. He could still feel his teeth rattling from the last one, thank you very much.

Still, Snow had to admit that despite the pain, there was something so very… right about having Lightning heal him. It was the first time she ever played nurse and he liked it. It would've made his dirty little fantasy all the more better if she had been wearing those tiny outfits that showed a lot of leg. And, well, any of his friends could vouch for the fact that he was a leg-man. He had also noted plenty of times that Lightning had fabulous legs… toned and slim. _'I'd call her Nurse Farron,' _Snow started to grin.

Lightning didn't like the glazed look on Snow's face and the smile on his lips. It sometimes made her wonder if he was having some kind of perverted fantasy about Serah. She cleaned a spot on his arm harder than she meant to and ignored his groan of pain as he flinched.

"Do you have to be so rough?" he whined, giving her a pathetic look that did nothing to move her.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Do you have any other wounds?" she asked dryly, bandaging his hand up as best she could so that they could reach Vanille or Hope without Snow collapsing from blood loss.

"No," he lied, feeling a sting in his middle as he stood.

"So if I punch you in the stomach, nothing will happen?" Lightning asked snidely.

Snow let out a disgruntled sigh and pulled up his shirt to show her. It was mostly bruising, but some of the skin had parted in a wound. "I'll be fine, Light. I don't want to cause you more bother." He hadn't even known that she had seen him take a blow to the middle, too.

Lightning just shook her head and instructed him to sit back down on the rock he had been on before. "Hold your shirt up."

"Yes, ma'am."

She slanted her eyes in annoyance at him, but her lips quirked at the corners. "What's the point of you hiding your wounds? It doesn't make you a coward to admit that you're hurt."

"The old Lightning, the one from before we started this journey, wouldn't have thought that," Snow said, after deciding whether he was willing to risk getting his ass kicked for his audacity.

Her eyes darted to his for a few seconds before they went back to dabbing gently at the cut on his stomach. He was right, and it made something inside of her lighten when she realized that she had grown as a person. "I guess this whole journey has changed me," she admitted.

Snow's unhurt hand covered one of hers. "That's not a bad thing, Light."

Lightning's eyes focused on his hand, so much bigger and rougher than her own.

Snow noted her stare on his hand and quickly removed it. "I think we've all changed, too," he said, voice softer.

Lightning swallowed and she shook her head against the tingle that had run up her hand from his touch. It wasn't right and she knew it. Snow wasn't a free man that she could look at and fantasize about. Though she had to admit that she had always wondered what Serah saw in him. It had taken the battles for survival for Lightning to see what it was that everyone else saw.

Snow was unlike any other man she had ever met. He may have been an idiot for spewing all that nonsense about being a hero, but he wasn't a bad man. He was loyal and strong, and he protected his friends with his life. Even Hope had softened towards him.

It had taken her longer than the rest of their group, but she could finally see why people seemed to gravitate towards the fool. "I guess we have," she replied after a moment, slapping a dressing over Snow's stomach and watching him wince, a smirk curling her lips.

Steeling herself for what was next, Lightning motioned for Snow to sit up as she brought out the last of the bandaging gauze she'd been carrying with her. She pressed one end over the wound and used her free hand to wind the cloth around Snow's midsection, ignoring the fact that her face was nearly pressed to his chest.

She had seen him shirtless at Hope's home, but he had been too badly beaten for her to take her time and ogle him. Even before then she had known that Snow was nice and muscular, and the flesh under her hands now was rock-hard muscle. _Put your eyes back into your head, Farron,_ she ordered herself, trying not to look at the tanned skin of his midsection.

"I can take care of the rest if you're uncomfortable," Snow piped up.

She sent him a scathing look. "What makes you think that I'm uncomfortable?" she asked in a deadly tone.

Snow cleared his throat and shrugged. "Nothing. I was just saying… in case you wanted to get this over with without having to lay hands on me anymore."

She remained silent and glaring as she finished wrapping the white strip and then tying the two ends of the bandage into a tight knot. She stood from the rock and turned her back to him so that she could examine the supplies she had left in her pack.

"Light?"

"Let's go," she said flatly, motioning with her head so that he could follow. She began to walk without him, trying to identify just why the hell she was feeling so uneasy when in close proximity to Snow. He'd offered to finish on his own because she'd probably been making some sort of face, Lightning mused. Naturally he had gotten the wrong idea.

He trudged after her at a slower pace, wondering what he had said this time to get her mad. "Hey, Light?" Snow asked after a moment, hoping he wasn't about to sign his death warrant.

"What?" she asked absently, eyes scanning the area up ahead for any other random creatures.

Snow caught up to her and leaned over to press a kiss against her cheek in honest gratitude. "Thanks for helping me out. I know you don't like me much, but it makes me happy to spend time with you." And not in a familial way, which was a very troubling thought, Snow realized.

Lightning paused and watched him walk ahead this time, without turning back. Her hands formed fists when she realized that she was blushing. Damn it! Why couldn't she just go back to hating him?

Following after him, Lightning rubbed her forehead in irritation and tried to ignore the smile threatening her face. The next kiss Snow got away with would be with her fist.

…


End file.
